Jay Lee (Nine)
Powers/Abilities Heightened Sensories Strengths *Super heightened sense of smell/taste/hearing. Limitations *? '"Kumiho" Form' When she’s in a critical situation, she will go into her Kumiho form (her hair turns silver and her eyes turn blue, and three silver fox tails appear) Strengths * She gains extra speed (10x greater than her normal speed) and claws protruding from her fingertips that can cut through just about anything. Limitations *She tends to lose her senses a bit in this mode, so it’s not something she goes in to often. 'Combat' *Mastery of multiple martial arts including Taekwondo and Judo. *Master swordsman, main weapon is the Japanese sword she carries tied to her waist. Biography Jay was part of the last line of ancient Kumihos (mythical nine-tailed foxes) in Korea. The Kumihos have taken over all the gang and mob systems of the country, so she was born into a family of crime lords and mob bosses. Jay, however, was born with only three tails, unlike all her relatives, and was considered a disgrace and embarrassment to the family, no matter how hard she trained herself to fight the best. Her family ignored her and treated her poorly, so she spent most of her younger years growing up at her Taekwondo master’s home. He was very old, however, and when she was 16, he passed away. Unable to handle the criticism and harsh behavior she received in the Kumiho household, she ran away to America on her own, making sure to steal enough cash from her family to start up a decent life. Jay took up the guise of “Nine” and, after witnessing the amount of crime roaming streets, began to fight against it. Growing up as a crime lord’s daughter, however, she generally beat up criminals to a bloody pulp, and was stopped by the leaders of the Teacup League to tone down her ways. She soon joined the Teacup League to learn more about being a hero, and to learn more about America and speaking English. After staying with the League for about a year, she found an older brother figure in Cruor, whom she ended up following to the Misfit Society of Heroes once she was seventeen. Personality Nine is very brash. She acts before she thinks, and tends to blurt out all her opinions without thinking of the consequences. She is very immature and stubborn compared to others her age, and is also very social when it comes to meeting others. When fighting, she can become very violent, and has to remind herself many times to hold back. She still does not understand why heroes can’t just kill all villains for what they’ve done, and has to be reminded many times that heroes don’t kill anyone. If someone close to her is hurt, plans of revenge will immediately sink into her mind. Nine loves money, because she loves expensive technology and fashion, but she knows that her work as a hero isn’t paid. Outside of hero work, she is a university student (she’s actually quite smart and skipped a grade) majoring in Business. When she gets the chance to earn a large sum of money, she will go for it. Nine has been a tomboy all her life. When she was born, her father had expected a son, and ended up raising her like one. Though they fought a lot, she got along with the boy appearance and personality, and even when she left Korea it stuck with her. She’s generally mistaken to be a boy and still gets along better with males. She is also attracted to girls more than boys. In general, she likes to have the attention of lots of women (and will sometimes turn into her full Kumiho form as a small, silver, three-tailed fox to be fawned over) and men, marking her as rather flirtatious, but in the presence of someone that she generally harbors feelings for, she will run away and hide, and simply admire them from afar. Her sexuality isn’t a problem for her, she feels very comfortable with her preferences. She assumes most people will assume she likes girls, given the way she acts. She dislikes large bodies of water, since she almost drowned when she was a child when her father attempted to teach her how to swim. Her powers also seem to grow weaker when around large bodies of water. Despite her animal roots, she prefers to be in buildings and cities instead of the wilderness. She loves being surrounded by high class technology and furniture. Her civilian fashion is very Korean, and she invests lots of time and money on her clothes. Nine is extremely loyal to Jake and tends to follow him around during most of her free time. She makes Kass jealous, and knows it, generally instigating the bickering that happens between them. Her feelings for Jake are on a pure non-romantic level, but still very strong. Nine simply always needs a figure in her life to latch on to wherever she is to give her a sense of security and home. Attire/Appearance 'Civillian' * 'Superhero' * Likes Dislikes Relationships Gallery Nine.jpg Category:hero Category:Characters